The King of Shanxi
by Night-Shadow-98
Summary: Saren thought he knew what monsters were. He was sure he'd seen many of them over his decade long career. Now he realizes he never even knew the meaning of the word. Not when he comes face to face with a true monster. The King of Monsters: Godzilla.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or Mass Effect. Nor do I make any money.**

**AN: here's a random crossover. Don't know what to do with it, so I put it up here. Enjoy :D**

**The King of Shanxi**

Blackened smoke billowed up over the ruins of Shanxi City. The scant few buildings that comprised the fledgling human colony either leveled, or set ablaze by the hail of death that fell from orbit during the aliens opening strike. The dead and the dying laid in the streets as their invaders, silver skinned avian humanoids, marched passed them, securing those alive enough to pose a threat then moving on. The scene could be fitted into any sci-fi vid and not look out of place, but unfortunately for the colonists of shanxi, it was all too real.

One man stood before a console watching the devastation through any camera he could connect to. General Williams. The man in charge of the defence of shanxi. It had been a little over 10 weeks since the aliens arrived. 10 hellish weeks of loss, pain, and fumbling around in the dark. He hated that last one the most, but he didn't dare send out teams for recon. Alien bastards would bombard an entire city block just to get at one fireteam. He learned that the hard way. Now he was running low on supplies. Food and fresh water were already being stretched to their breaking point. Pretty soon he wouldn't have enough to feed the civilians, and then the real problems would begin. 250 restless, scared, and starving individuals all crammed into a metal box was just a disaster waiting to happen. People generally don't handle situations like this very well at all.

The General signed. He needed to make a decision. He contemplated the ultimate humiliation: surrender. It would probably be in the best interest of those under his care to do so, but the idea of being the first human to surrender to an alien force rankled his pride. Still, his pride wasn't worth the lives of hundreds of innocent men and women and children. He was this close to giving in to the aliens demand for unconditional surrender, but one thing stayed his hand. One last card he could play that might be sufficient enough to drive the aliens off the planet.

Williams turned to the console where said card resided. A box, a simple one, with a simple circuit board, and a touch screen display, but it's simplicity beguiled its true nature. General Williams looked at it like one would look the nuclear football, and in a sense, that's exactly what it was. Only this one deployed a different kind of destruction.

Williams looked at the camera feeds once again, then back to the black box. He chuckled.

"Well, the colonies already destroyed. What more damage could HE do?"

General Williams turned to his second in command, Hadrian Shepard, and gave him a look. Shepard immediately picked up on what he was thinking and nodded.

"Well, I always wondered if he would come when called." Shepherd said before taking his key from around his neck and inserting it into the box. General Williams did the same and on the count of three, they both turned their keys at the same time. The screen unlocked and Williams placed his fingers on the red button.

"You're subjects call to you my king," he muttered and then pressed the button.

The box flashed red for a second and then Orca began to sing.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Across the colony hidden speakers began chirping with a strange, sonar like sound. The turian soldiers all stopped what they were doing and looked around, searching for the origin of the strange signal. The few soldiers they managed to capture recognized it immediately, and their panicked reactions worried the turians. But they had no idea what was coming for them. If they had, they would have run as soon as they realized it.

Meanwhile, deep below the waves of the planet's oceans, hidden far below the sea floor in a series of underwater caves, a descendant of the original king resided. When the cry of Orca reached his ear, pair of eyes opened. The king of Shanxi had heard it's subjects call.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saren Arcturus stood with his blackwatch unit. The humans had suddenly became unruly all over the colony. Something about that strange sound had set off a fear response throughout certain members of their captives, mostly the soldiers, and that fear spread when one word was shouted above the din.

"GODZILLA!!!"

Next thing anyone knew there was pandemonium. The civilians screamed and tried running for the exits only to be turned back temporarily by the POW camp guards. The POW camps were largely just four walls with a few scattered buildings used as bunkhouses, so when the humans started glancing towards the sky over the walls with nervous anticipation, Saren realized that something was coming. Something that was making the humans fear it more than their captors guns. The camp warden was barking at his men to keep the peace, but Saren already knew it was fruitless. The humans were about ready to charge the camp gate regardless of the guards.

"Warden Kuril." Saren said to the men, "abandon the gate, get your men on the walls and ready to fire outward."

The man turned to the blackwatchmen aghast, "but sir, if we do that, the humans might get it in their head to escape." He said.

"You can't stop that from happening now, Warden. Don't you see? The humans are afraid of something, and it's not us. We need to be ready for whatever they fear because it's coming. I fan feel it in my fringe."

The warden was hesitant, but ultimately he aquested. "I hope your right Saren. If this comes back to me—"

"Noted," Saren replied, "if this turns out to be nothing, I will take full responsibility."

Kuril nodded, "alright,"

He then began issuing Saren's orders and the humans were now looking at the exposed gate with great interest. Saren ignored them however and focused his attention outside the wall towards the colony. Out of the corner of his eye though, something moved. It was out on the ocean. When Saren turned to look at it, he noticed a large spiky object peeking out from the waves. It looked like dark, jagged rocks and… were they coming closer?

Saren turned to one of his squad mates, "Baratus, let me see your rangefinder." He said.

Baratus handed Saren his rangefinder and he peered through it. The jagged formation looked so much different from any other rock formations he'd seen on the planet, and what's worse, was that it really was moving closer. According to the range finder, it was coming towards the shore at an alarming pace. 106Km per hour to be exact.

Sarens jaw dropped upon seeing this.

"Spirits above, what is that?" Someone shouted beside him. As the words were uttered more and more of the guards brought their attention to the shoreline, and to the fast moving spikes. Saren had to swallow hard to get past the lump that had formed in his throat. Not since his training days in blackwatch had he felt this level of fear and anticipation. Whatever it was that was coming towards the set off his fear instinct and he so desperately wanted to run.

As the spikes drew closer to shore, an odd thump suddenly reverberated through the very ground they stood on. The humans all froze, and a deathly silence fell over the camp. Saren continued to peer through the rangefinder even as it began to tremble due to his fear. Then something that would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his remaining days erupted from the ocean. The water suddenly exploded in a skyscraper high Geyser, and from it, emerged what could only be described as a monster. Covered in dark grey, almost black, scales, the monster stepped forward on two gargantuan legs. Saren could feel the thump that reverberated through ground at the monsters step, giving him a mere inkling as to how massive this thing was. The spikes that were previously visible were only the tip of the iceberg. They were actually spinal ridges that ran the length of this back from its neck down to the tip of its tail. The only thing small on the thing was it's head, but even that was large enough to eat a turian whole without even chewing.

Saren took an involuntary step back. That thing, it defied all biological conventions established by science. Such a thing should not even be physically possible, but here it was, emerging from the oceans and coming right towards them.

The Monster took one last step onto land and then threw back its head. The sound that came from the monster was too distinct to be mistaken for anything else. It bellowed out a shriek that shook the very air around it and sent a cold chill down the spines of turian and human alike. Saren could only watch in stunned horror.

The humans took that as their cue to leave and none of the guards moved to stop them. Their captives all ran through the gates unimpeded and raced away from the massive creature as fast as their legs could carry them, and if he were being perfectly honest, he was tempted to order the garrison to do the same.

The creature took another step towards the colony and by extension the main invasion force. This apparently snapped one turian out of his stupor because the next thing Saren knew, orders were being shouted over the comms.

"Shoot that thing! Shoot it!"

Saren raised his own rifle as artillery, riflemen, and tanks alike, all fired their guns at the monster. The first barrage reached the thing and struck its scaly hide, and while it did look affected by them. It was with all the passion of an annoying fly bouncing against his skin. Saren could see they had nothing that could affect him, so he reached for his comms and tuned it to the frequency of the navy in orbit.

"This is Commander Saren Arcturus, Blackwatch. Are you seeing this Admiral?"

"We are, Commander. We're still trying to comprehend what we're seeing. That thing is unreal." The Admiral replied.

"None of our weapons are having any effect on it, we need—" what ever Saren was about to request was suddenly lost when a tank suddenly got a lucky shot against the things neck which appeared to be where it had a set of gills. The monster roared in pain, and then focused all it's attention on the tank that hit it.

"Oh spirits, we need a kinetic bombardment package asap. Target that monster!"

Before saren could finish speaking, the monster had begun lumber towards the tank brigade that had hurt it, and with one mighty swipe of it's tail completely whipped them out. The whole battlefield froze in shock and horror at the sheer raw power of the thing before them.

"NOW!" Saren shouted into his mic, "WE NEED IT NOW!"

Not one seconds after Saren's words, a barrage of tungsten rods began falling from space and struck the monster. The thing let out a pained bellow as more rods struck it and it's surroundings from above. Soon, great plumbs of dirt and dust obscured the monster as it was pummeled again and again and again. The garrison began to cheer as they were sure they had just killed the monster that had scared them half to death, but something in Saren told him it wasn't that easy.

He thought back to what the humans called the thing. "Godzilla."

While their translation package wasn't as complete as the intel boys wanted it to be, it did recognize the first part of the word. God. While primitive, Saren was reasonably sure that no thinking species capable of space flight would confuse a colossal animal for a god if they could simply bombard it into submission. That thought above all, halted any feelings of relief me might have.

The bombardment soon stopped and at first all that could be heard was the cheering of the men, but then it all stopped as something shifted within the cloud. An eerie blue light began emanating from the low to the ground, then another light appeared and another and another. Saren realized it was the row of spikes on the thing's back. They were lighting up from the tail all the way up to its head, and for some reason, Saren's mind conjured images of a progress bar filling up one tick after another. Sarens heart dropped down to his gut.

"No… no! NO! NO!" Was all he could get out before the monster opened its mouth and shot out a blue beam of energy towards the Turian lines. The tanks and artillery were the first to go, then the individual fireteams. The blue beam of death completely ignored any barrier or obstacle, frying anything in its path with white hot death.

Soon, the beam began shooting towards the camp. Saren was already moving as the beam of death bared down on them. Saren could see no way out. He was basically trapped on the walls, and hiding behind them was useless, so he did the only thing he could; he ran for the corner of the wall and jumped. His team was not far behind him, but unfortunately they just weren't fast enough. Saren had just managed to leap over the edge when the beam struck the camp. Saren was suddenly thrown away at high speeds. He was just able to make out the fast approaching ground, before suddenly his world suddenly went black. He quickly came to seconds later though, only to see the wall of the camp start to crumble. Without thinking, Saren just barely managed to scramble away before it crushed him.

Looking at the now destroyed camp, Saren realized that he was the only one to survive. The whole compound was melted as if… as if it had been subjected to a nuclear melt down. He didn't have time to contemplate that however. Another roar from the monster suddenly brought his attention back to the invasion force being slaughtered. The things attention was now on the second infantry brigade. Its deadly beam cutting swaths of men down in seconds.

Saren reached for it comms one last time.

"This is Saren Arcturus." Saren ground out through the pain he just realized half his body was in, "we need. Ugh… we need a main cannon bombardment. I repeat. We need a main cannon bombardment. Hit it with the dreadnought! Hurry, before wipes out all of our men!"

Saren didn't know if there was a response. He was in so much pain. Spirits above, the pain.

Saren only just managed to see the streak fall from the sky and strike the monster. The bright flash the resulted told him they followed his order. Surely that would stop it. It had to. No creature could survive a nuclear level kinetic strike.

Saren laid where he was, his eyes never leaving the mushroom cloud. It was dead. It had to be dead. There was no way it could have survived. No way!

Lights flashed from within the clouds and Saren, for the first time in his military career, shed a tear. The disappointment and sense of hopelessness that enveloped him coupled with the pain he was feeling was just too much for the disciplined turian. He felt so small, and insignificant next to the monster that stood before him. He could only watch as the monster sneered, actually sneered at the sky where shots had come from. It then opened its mouth and let out another blast of its strange blue energy beam.

After this, Saren's consciousness faded in and out for a time. During one of his more aware moments, he saw fiery streaks raining from the sky. On one of the pieces was the symbol of the Turian Hierarchy. There were over 50 wreckages by Sarens count, but he would admit he was not too lucid and was probably mistaken. Later on he would be told he was indeed mistaken, it wasn't 50 wreckages, which constituted about half of the assault fleet in orbit. Instead it was 103. The entire fleet. Their kinetic barriers didn't even register the beam and their armour couldn't stand up to it's sheer amount of heat that bombarded it. It just tore through them like butter.

Saren would later be discovered by a passing Turian team that was fleeing from the monster into the woods, and they would be able to stabilize him, but at the cost of his arm, nearly his entire face. It also turned out that the beam was, in fact, nuclear. Meaning his entire body was bombarded with ionizing radiation that further disfigured his face and body. When the armistice was signed, he would be shipped home and his body would be practically rebuilt into metal. He had more cybernetics in him than flesh, and all the while he could never get the monster out of his mind. He would eventually get back on his feet and even make it all the way to the Spectres despite his injuries, but never would he forget the monster that almost took his life. The monster the humans called a god.

All that lay in the future, however; In the present, all Saren could do was lay on his side, cradling his mangled arm. Watching as the monster simply turned and walked away as if what it just did meant absolutely nothing to it.

A primal rage simmered within the turian and all he could do was throw his head back and scream.

"GODZILLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"


End file.
